LIAR
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: Mayuzumi mengenal apa itu masalah, ketika ada mahluk berjiwa aneh masuk ke dalam hidupnya secara tiba-tiba. MayuAka. CH2 UPDATE! #HAPPYMayuAka/AkaMayuDay2016! #5/4
1. Chapter 1

**Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Warn : AU! Typo(s),** **OOC mungkin,** **non baku, dan kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!**

 **a MayuAka fict by Zokashime**

" **LIAR"**

…

 **Saya cinta Akashi yang Bokushi karena kayaknya dia lebih manis begitu, galak-galak aneh. Hahaha. Tapi Bokushi di sini dibuat nggak terlalu kasar. Intinya Akashi punya mata beda warna.** **Setting SMA Rakuzan. GoM juga bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan.**

 **Oh iya, buat ngelurusin aja, judul "LIAR" bukan artian dalam bahasa indonesia, ya, tapi artian dalam bahasa inggris.**

 **Fanfict multichap ini saya persembahkan untuk MayuAka/AkaMayu Day! Tanggal lima bulan empat yang akan datang. Masih lama, ya? tapi saya menikmatinya.**

 **Yosh Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **..**

Dua bulan duduk dibangku kelas tiga bukan masalah buruk bagi remaja yang terkenal akan kegilaannya terhadap sebuah novel ringan. Malah dia ingin cepat lulus dari masa SMA yang sangat monoton, karena baginya setiap waktu yang dijalani di sekolah hanya sebagai kewajiban anak terhadap orang tua.

Dia tak pernah menuntut apa-apa terhadap hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja. Enjoy, atau lebih condong ketidak peduli dengan apa yang dijalankannya.

Tak pernah senyum, tak pernah terkejut, tak pernah sedih atau masalah ekspresi lainnya. Bahkan, dia berpikir mungkin dirinya hanya sekedar boneka yang diberi nyawa.

Tidak pernah menanggapi masalah seserius orang-orang kebanyakan, atau masalah remaja yang selalu trend dan tak pernah ada matinya.

Cinta, iya cinta.

Masalah asmara.

Kadang ia bingung terhadap manusia-manusia yang selalu mengagungkan asmara. Meski ia tidak peduli bukan berarti ia buta, sering ia melihat anak-anak gadis menangis dipojokan sekolah mengumpat-umpat nama pria yang telah menyakitinya, atau anak lelaki yang saling tonjok karena memperebutkan satu gadis.

Tidak tahu dia yang salah menjalankan hidup atau orang-orang yang hanya melebih-lebihkan hidup.

Dia tak punya teman, satu pun. Bukan karena tak ingin berteman, tapi semua orang yang tak pernah melihatnya ada. Sekali pun ada, dia hanya untuk dimanfaatkan. Dan di dalam jiwanya yang terpencil tak ada dorongan untuk bersosialisasi, barang secuil pun.

Dia terlalu mencitai dan menghormati diri sendiri, terlalu mencintai kedamaian. Dia tak pernah membuat hidupnya kalut akan masalah yang kemudian membuatnya stress.

Tapi semua itu harus lenyap ketika ada manusia berjiwa aneh masuk ke dalam area atapnya….

"Yo,"

Suara baritone itu menguar bersama udara kemudian dibawa oleh angin dan masuk ke dalam telinganya dengan jelas. Dia harus rela menghianati novel yang sedang dibaca untuk sekedar melihat kearah sumber.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, benar?"

Dia harus memasang tampang seperti apa?

Mahluk yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini sedang menyeringai seakan dia menang sudah menemukan mangsanya. Mata yang berbeda warna berkilat tajam, mengintimidasi.

Mayuzumi merinding, sepertinya angin pun kabur, karena dia tiba-tiba merasa panas.

Semakin lama dunia memang semakin canggih, lihat sekarang. Bahkan, ada manusia yang terlahir dengan mata berbeda. Mayuzumi berpikir mungkin anak itu hasil penelitian seseorang. "Siapa?" jawabnya dengan tatapan heran kenapa anak kecil itu tahu namanya.

"Kau tak tahu aku?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyerngit.

"Jelas saja. Kau pikir ada berapa banyak siswa di sekolah ini," Jawab Mayuzumi sekenanya tanpa melihat lawan bicara.

"Oh, baiklah. Mari kita berkenalan," katanya. Dia menjulurkan tangan kepada seseorang yang sedang menumpahkan seluruh pandangannya kesebuah buku kecil. Dan dia harus menatapnya tidak suka karena uluran tangannya sama sekali tidak disambut. "Bisakah anda bersikap sopan?"

Mayuzumi menghela napas lelah, dia sangat benci waktunya yang berharga untuk sang buku harus terganggu karena orang yang tak dikenal.

Memberi pembatas tepat dihalaman yang akan ia baca nanti, sebelum sukses menutupnya. Berdiri dari zona duduk yang nyaman, untuk kemudian menatap seseorang yang ingin ia lenyapkan secepatnya. "Bukankah anda yang tidak sopan, karena telah menganggu kenyamanan orang lain," balasnya.

"Maaf saja jika aku mengganggu, tapi aku tidak suka kau mengacuhkanku," katanya dengan tegas.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" sumpah Mayuzumi tidak paham jika ada orang yang semerepotkan ini.

"Aku mau kau mengenalku."

Dan sekarang Mayuzumi Chihiro harus dibuat berpikir agak keras dengan tingkah mahluk adam bersurai merah di hadapannya. Anak itu melipat kedua tangannya didada, mata yang berbeda lurus memadang dirinya lekat, seakan mengatakan bahwa ucapannya tidak akan ada yang berani membantah.

Memang, apa maksud dari kalimat 'Aku mau kau mengenalku' hey! Siapa anda?

"Apa pita suaramu rusak, Chihiro?" cuapnya lagi. Gemas melihat lelaki abu pucat itu tak cepat merespon.

"Chihiro? Aku bahkan tak paham siapa yang tidak sopan di sini?"

"Aku tak peduli. Akashi Seijuurou," Katanya. "Aku ulangi sekali lagi siapa tahu telingamu juga rusak. Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Semoga otakmu bisa mengingatnya."

Mayuzumi tak berkedip mendengar ucapan anak lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Siapa namanya? Akashi Seijuuro.

Yah cocok, nama itu sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang agak-agak tidak masuk diakal. "Akashi Seijuurou. Ya, semoga otakku takkan lupa. Oh, atau kau anak kelas satu yang dipuja karena menjadi kapten tim basket."

"Selamat untukmu karena itu benar."

Mayuzumi menatap balik manic rubi yang dimiliki adik kelasnya itu, melihat kedua matanya yang berbeda. "Sekarang aku sudah mengenalmu tuan. Boleh aku pergi?" tuturnya. Tak menunggu untuk dijawab, ia langsung melewati tubuh Akashi begitu saja.

Akashi tak tinggal diam. Jelas, karena urusannya yang belum selesai. Ia berbalik dan mengejar punggung kaka kelasnya yang berbalut seragam abu.

Hembusan angin di atap sekolah memang lumayan, bulu-bulu kecil dikulitnya sampai berdiri karena terkena belaiannya. Akashi agak bergidik.

Saat dia melihat bahwa target sudah mau menginjakkan kaki ke anak tangga, dengan cepat tangannya merampas buku yang dibawa oleh sang pemilik. "Dapat," serunya.

Sang empu reflek berbalik dan menatap Akashi tak percaya. Heran. Apa anak-anak memang suka bermain-main yang tak jelas. "Kembalikan," ucap Mayuzumi.

"Itu hukuman untukmu," jawab Akashi santai, lalu menjauhi Mayuzumi untuk kembali ketempat semula.

Dengan paksa Mayuzumi mengekor Akashi yang membawa light novel tersayangnya. Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan pernah mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiran anak kecil. Tolong jangan buang waktuku hanya untuk bermain-main," kata Mayuzumi, sambil mendekati Akashi yang sudah bersandar di pagar. "Apa kau tidak punya teman untu diajak bermain?"

BREK...

Suara robekan kertas yang merdu mampu membuat empunya ngilu. Tapi Mayuzumi hanya bisa menatap datar saat cover dari light novelnya dirobek begitu saja. Robekan cover itu melayang dibawa angin kehadapan pemiliknya. Mayuzumi membungkuk sejenak untuk mengambil.

Akashi memantapkan senyuman merasa puas akan perbuatannya. Jangan pernah menantang atau membantahnya jika tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa. "Jaga mulutmu, Chihiro. Jangan pernah ulangi lagi ucapanmu yang barusan itu!"

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya. Jika sudah puas kembalikan novelku."

Akashi tersenyum tajam. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari senderan dan lebih mendekatkan diri ke Mayuzumi yang sedang menatapnya. "Aku mau kita pacaran," katanya berkilat.

Sukses. Kali ini, detik ini juga Mayuzumi menganga, menautkan kedua alis abunya. Terkejut. Langit yang tadinya cerah benderang, tiba-tiba terlihat gelap.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup yang sudah 18 belas tahun, ia merasakan apa itu SHOCK.

Shock yang membuat pikirannya melayang-layang, meratapi nasibnya yang konyol. Dia tidak mengenal cinta, asmara, atau semacamnya. Tak pernah menyatakan cinta, atau mendapat pernyataan.

Dan sekarang sekalinya ada malah membuatnya horor, bagaimana tidak jika yang menyatakan sama-sama sejenis dengannya. Walau Mayuzumi tak tahu, mungkin semua itu hanya kebohongan.

Akashi gemas dan tidak sabar. Dia tidak suka didiamkan terlalu lama, kalau kalian mau tahu. Melihat kaka kelasnya yang hanya diam mematung di hadapannya saat ini membuat Akashi geram sendiri. Dengan itu ia memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada, menarik dasi Mayuzumi kuat sampai sang empu membungkuk setara dengan dirinya.

Cup!

Akashi mencium bibir pucat Mayuzumi. Dan ia menyeringai dalam ciumannya saat melihat mata abu yang melebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Respon ya kalau mau dilanjut.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Warn : AU! Typo(s),** **OOC mungkin,** **non baku, dan kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!**

 **a MayuAka fict by Zokashime**

" **LIAR"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **..**

"Oi, Kise! Itu mejaku sialan!" teriak Aomine disela kesibukan para siswa yang belum sempat mengerjakan PR. Kise yang sedang menyalin pekerjaan milik Kuroko, harus tersingir karena mendapat tendangan dari mahluk pengacau.

"Tsk! Aku duluan yang datang, Aominecchi," decaknya tidak terima.

"Terserah, yang penting kemarin aku duduk di sini," jawab Aomine kalem. Mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya dan mulai menyalin pekerjaan yang tertunda.

"Yasudah, aku ambil bukunya," tutur Kise, merampas buku keramat dari meja Aomine yang dipercaya mampu menyelamatkan hidupnya. Menyeringai tajam seolah dia sudah menang dan membawa buku itu lari kemeja belakang.

"KISEEE!" Aomine murka.

Sedangkan pemilik buku aslinya hanya duduk dan melihat dalam datar kearah dua persona yang dianugrahi surai biru tua dan kuning terang. Dalam pikiran Kuroko, jika sampai bukunya cacat walau hanya seujung kuku, ia berjanji tidak akan memberi contekan lagi kepada dua mahluk yang tidak tahu diuntung.

.

.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Kuroko terlonjak kecil, suara yang terdengar menariknya ke dunia nyata. Menghapuskan seluruh imajinasinya yang sedang mencincang daging Aomine maupun Kise. "Akashi-kun, kukira siapa? kau membuatku kaget," jelasnya.

"Oh ya? Sudah dapatkan buku yang kucari?" tanyanya. Memandang Aomine dan Kise secara bergantian, sampai membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Sudah," jawab Kuroko. "Ini Akashi-kun," katanya, memberikan sebuah buku yang berukuran tak terlalu besar dengan bungkus yang masih cantik. "Memangnya sudah berhasil?"

"Belum sepenuhnya. Tapi aku yakin akan membuat dia patuh terhadapku. Apa kau percaya, Tetsuya?" tegasnya, menatap manik Kuroko tajam seakan jawaban yang dia mau hanya_

"Ya, Akashi-kun?" jawab Kuroko. Akashi menyeringai kecil mendengarnya.

"Akashicchi, bagaimana? Apakah berjalan lancar?" sergah Kise ikut nimbrung sekalian menghindari serangan balasan Aomine.

"Tentu saja, dan kalian harus sudah siap akan hari baru."

"Okey, kami menunggu hal itu, Akachin," jawab Murasakibara yang baru menimbulkan batang hidungnya di kelas bersama dengan seseorang bersurai hijau.

"Memangnya kau tahu, apa yang dibahas, nanodayo?"

"Jangan salah midochin, aku ini pendengar yang baik. Jadi, aku tidak akan lupa," jawabnya sebelum memasukan kepingan keripik singkong ke dalam mulut. Sementara Midorima hanya bisa mengertakan gigi melihat temannya sudah ngemil di pagi hari.

Akashi menanggapi datar saat mendengar ocehan teman-teman satu klub basketnya. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya tidak jauh dari meja Kuroko. Mendaratkan bokongnya disebuah kursi yang sudah diklaim bahwa itu hanya miliknya.

Memandang buku persegi yang didapatkan dari Kuroko untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum melemparkannya ke dalam laci meja. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik, ia merasakan itu sejak bangun tidur. Berharap waktu berjalan cepat, supaya pelajaran hari ini langsung selesai.

.

.

.

.

Iris abunya berkedip enggan, memandang sensei yang sedang menerangkan mata pelajaran yang menjelaskan tentang hukun kekelan massa.

Perutnya berbunyi halus menimbulkan rasa geli yang terkuar. Ah, dia lapar. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua, tetapi sensei itu masih saja enjoy dengan buku tebal dan spidol di tangannya.

Mayuzumi mengeluarkan novel yang sudah terkurung lebih dari lima jam di dalam tas. Dia tidak sempat membaca saat istirahat, dikarenakan tidak punya banyak waktu.

Memang, mengerjakan tugas-tugas di waktu istirahat itu menyebalkan, tapi yang paling terpenting, ia melakukan itu semua supaya terhindar dari mata-mata belang setan kecil yang tiga hari lalu mengejutkannya.

Masih jelas terdengar bagaimana Akashi memintanya untuk menjalin hubungan. Masih jelas terbayang bagaimana bibir mungil Akashi menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Mayuzumi rasa adik kelasnya itu sudah tidak waras, atau jangan-jangan dia yang tidak waras karena telah memikirkan masalah yang sama sekali tidak penting. Tapi walau begitu, ia masih penasaran kenapa bocah kecil itu memintanya untuk berpacaran.

Selidik demi selidik yang ia tahu dengan tidak sengaja, ternyata bocah bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu sangat populer. Kapten disebuah tim basket, ia sudah tahu kalau tentang masalah ini.

Tapi bagaimana jika dia adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Adik kelasnya. Anak kelas satu. Dan dia sudah mengendalikan sebuah sistem keorganisasian paling tinggi. Mayuzumi ngeri menerima kenyataannya.

Akashi populer dikalangan para gadis. Dan sekarang keinginannya adalah memacari laki-laki. Hell! Untuk apa? Supaya tambah populer?

Selama dua menit, Mayuzumi hanya memandangi cover bagian dalam dari novelnya. Miris. Terlintas ingatan saat tangan Akashi merobek baju dari novelnya dengan tidak ada rasa iba.

Saat itu ingin sekali rasanya ia marah, hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melampiaskannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membentak seseorang. Dan akhirnya ia hanya bersumpah dalam hati, tidak ingin lagi dipertemukan dengan setan kecil itu.

.

"Saya akhiri pertemuan kali ini, dan minggu depan kita kuis," cuap sensei sambil merapikan buku-bukunya. Lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas diikuti oleh para siswa-siswi yang memerlukan kebebasan.

Mayuzumi masih dalam diamnya, merapikan dan memasukkan kembali novel yang tidak jadi ia baca. Ia ingin segera pulang dan membaca semuanya, memfokuskan pusat pikirannya hanya untuk lembar demi lembar berisi cerita indah.

Tempat tenang, damai hanya itu yang terpikir. Ia menyambar tasnya mengaitkan dipundak kiri. Mengikuti arus, melangkah pergi.

"Kau ini lelet sekali."

Mayuzumi menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibibir pintu kerena memang dia yang terakhir keluar, jadi tidak akan menghalangi jalan. Menengokan kepalanya kesumber suara yang sangat ia kenal sebelumnya. "Kau," katanya. Dan ia tahu doanya tidak akan pernah terkabul.

Akashi berdiri menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok, melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Wajahnya kecut, kalau boleh menebak dia sedang kesal. "Lama. Aku sampai lelah menunggumu di sini," cuapnya lagi. Bangkit dari senderannya berdiri menantang di hadapan sang kaka kelas.

Mayuzumi mendengus sebelum mengatakan, "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menungguku, tuan," jawab Mayuzumi. "Jangan membuatku ingin tertawa," lanjutnya. Menatap Akashi sekilas dan melanjutkan langkah yang terhenti.

Ugh, namanya juga Akashi, dia tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya lewat begitu saja. Menarik pergelangan tangan Mayuzumi selagi terjangkau, menyeretnya dengan kuat untuk masuk lagi ke dalam kelas.

Brak! Akashi menutup pintu dengan kasar lalu berdiri di depannya. "Beginikah perlakuan terhadap kekasihmu," katanya berkilat.

Mayuzumi speechless. Entah harus menjawab apa? Masalah apalagi yang akan menimpanya kali ini. Baru menemukan satu fakta lagi dari seorang bernama Akashi, bahwasanya walau kecil ternyata ia sangat kuat.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan orang macam Akashi, yang pasti dia telah menghancurkan rencana untuk membaca novelnya sore ini. Dan gantinya sekarang ia harus berduaan di dalam kelas kosong dengan seseorang yang sudah menjadi daftar hitam untuk tidak ia temui dalam kehidupannya.

"Apa kau sudah berevolusi jadi batu? Aku sedang bicara denganmu," tutur Akashi gemas.

"Pertama, aku tidak merasa jadi kekasihmu. Kedua, biarkan aku ke luar karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan," Mayuzumi mendekati Akashi yang menghalangi pintu keluar.

"Dan ketiga, aku tidak akan pernah memberikanmu izin, Chihiro," dengan cepat Akashi mengunci pintu, mencabut kuncinya dan dimasukkan kesaku celana. "Apa?" Tanyanya, saat mata abu menatapnya dengan intens.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Akashi."

"Tentu saja, karena kau tidak akan bisa mencapainya," katanya sarkas. "Jadi kau tidak mengakui aku sebagai kekasihmu, hem?"

"Gila kau, ya? Katanya pintar tapi tak ada otak. Bagaimana bisa sesama lelaki menjalin hubungan."

Akashi mendelik, telinganya tidak bisa menyambut perkataan Mayuzumi barusan. "Hidupmu terlalu kolot dan tidak berpemikiran luas. Bagiku orientasi itu tak masalah. Makanya hidup jangan dibuat untuk sendiri," ucapnya. "Kusarankan besok kau bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang supaya pengetahuan dan pengalamanmu tidak nol."

Mayuzumi menghela napas ringan. Memikirkan suatu hal yang sebenarnya tak harus dipikirkan.

Lelah. Hidupnya mulai lelah, karena banyaknya energi yang terkuras untuk sesuatu yang tak menguntungkan. Ia janji, besok akan makan banyak dan bergizi agar tahan banting menghadapi mahluk kecil mata belang di depannya. "Terima kasih atas sarannya, tuan. Akan kulaksanakan jika tidak lupa."

"Hanya ucapan terima kasih?"

"Oke, kita pasangan kekasih sekarang," lanjut Mayuzumi. "Apa kau sudah puas? Jika sudah, silahkan buka pintu karena aku mau pulang."

Akashi menyeringai tajam. Jackpot! Menyenderkan tubuhnya kedaun pintu. "Kata orang, usaha itu diperlukan jika kau ingin sesuatu," cuapnya. "Jadi, jika kau ingin keluar ambil saja sendiri kuncinya di dalam saku celanaku."

"Akashi, aku serius," jawab Mayuzumi sudah tak nyaman berlamaan dengan mahluk pemaksa.

"Kau kira aku bercanda, hem?"

"Keluarkan kuncinya atau aku ambil sendiri."

"Bodoh, ya? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengambil sendiri."

"Baiklah. Aku sudah meminta izin, dan aku tidak ingin besok ada berita tentang seorang anak SMA mencabuli anak kecil."

Akashi mengernyit tajam. Mencerna kembali perkataan terakhir Mayuzumi yang tak bisa diolah oleh otaknya. "Jangan ejek aku anak kecil. Mungkin, aku lebih mengenal sex daripada kau?"

Mayuzumi menaikkan alis abunya sebelah. "Eh... Benarkah? Sepintar apa pun kau mengenal sex, tetap saja kau masih anak kecil yang baru lulus SMP kemarin. Bahkan, umurmu masih 16, Akashi," jelas Mayuzumi sambil mendekati Akashi.

Mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke arah saku yang menyimpan sebuah kunci itu. Akashi diam kalem, yang bekerja hanya matanya. Mengawasi setiap inci gerakan dari seseorang yang katanya resmi menjadi kekasih. "Kenapa? Kau tak berani?" Tanya Akashi saat Mayuzumi menarik kembali tangannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, Mayuzumi merasa konyol. Kenapa harus tak berani? Bukankah waktunya sudah banyak berkurang. Perutnya juga meminta diisi. Matanya agak ngatuk.

Ah, tanpa pikir babibu Mayuzumi memasukkan tanggannya ke dalam saku Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si mata belang. Akashi tersenyum kecil melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Mayuzumi dan menariknya supaya menunduk.

Cup!

Mempertemukan bibir merahnya yang mungil dengan bibir sepucat mayat hidup. Mayuzumi lagi-lagi mendapat kejutan tak terduga. Matanya hampir keluar menahan shock. Remaja di depannya ini sangat susah dimengerti.

Mayuzumi menggenggam kunci itu dengan erat di dalam saku saat bibir bawahnya dijilat lembut. "A-Akashi!" Hentaknya, menarik keluar tangannya dan melepaskan diri dari ciuman.

"Bukankah tiga hari lalu kita sudah berciuman, seharusnya kau tidak usah se shock ini, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi tidak menghiraukan, membuka pintu yang terkunci. "Kau mau pulang tidak?" Tanya Mayuzumi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas.

Akashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri lorong kelas yang mulai sunyi, tinggal anak-anak yang sedang latihan dalam clubnya masing-masing. Tidak ada omongan apa pun, hanya derap langkah yang terdengar.

.

"Akashicchi...?" Teriak Kise dari arah belakang, dia berlari kencang sampai suara hentakan sepatunya memantul menghasilkan degungan di sekitar lorong.

Akashi berhenti dan menengok, sementara Mayuzumi tak peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya, tapi ternyata langkah itu harus terhenti juga, karena Akashi menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Mayuzumi malas berdebat untuk kali ini, malas membuka mulut untuk hanya sekedar berkata A. Ia mengikuti apa yang Akashi mau dan berharap nanti akan mendapat penjelasan.

"Kita jadi latihan, kan?" Tanya Kise setelah berhadapan dengan Akashi, bola matanya yang kuning melirik seseorang yang sedang digandeng sang kapten tim basketnya. "Mayuzumi-senpai," sapanya, tertawa riang seperti biasa.

Mayuzumi memandang sesosok raga berjiwa heboh di depannya dengan sebuah pemikiran. Dia mengangkat alisnya sedikit, mencoba menerka, kenapa anak itu tahu namanya.

Bukan apa-apa hanya aneh saja saat ada orang lain menyapanya, terlebih dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling terlupakan. Bahkan, teman satu kelasnya pun belum tentu mengingat namanya.

Dan yang membuat lebih aneh adalah anak pirang itu masih kelas satu, sama dengan remaja yang sedang mengandeng tangannya erat, serasa mau patah.

Satu hal yang harus dipertanyakan, kenapa anak-anak kelas satu tahu namanya. Dan satu jawaban yang tidak mungkin terjadi, apa dia populer?

"Jadi, tunggu saja di gym. Sebentar lagi aku ke sana," jawab Akashi tegas.

"Oke. Aku duluan, ya," kata Kise melambai-lambaikan tanganya, mulai berlari lagi.

Akashi melepaskan genggamannya. "Kau tidak menungguku latihan?" Tanyanya.

"Jadi kau memberhentikanku hanya untuk bertanya soal ini?"

"Ya."

Mayuzumi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Tidak bisa, mungkin lain kali saja. Aku ingin muntah karena menahan lapar."

Akashi tidak menjawab secara langsung, dia mengikuti Mayuzumi yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Mempercepat langkah supaya setara dengan seongok mahluk jadi-jadian itu. "Tak masalah. Tapi besok aku ingin kau menungguku latihan," katanya dengan mata berkilat.

Mayuzumi mengangguk supaya masalah cepat selesai dan ia bisa pulang. Saat mereka sampai pada perempatan lorong sekolah, Akashi berbelok ke kanan, sedangkan Mayuzumi lurus ke depan mengikuti arah ke luar untuk menuju gerbang.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Mayuzumi masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa salam, sebab ia tahu tidak ada sesiapa. Ayahnya sudah tiada sejak ia kelas satu SD. Ibunya sedang kerja dan selalu pulang lewat dari pukul tujuh malam.

Melempar tasnya ke atas kasur, mengganti pakain dengan cepat karena asam lambungnya sudah naik.

Mayuzumi membuka bungkusan makanan yang sempat ia beli di Konbini, terlalu malas untuk masak sendiri disaat tubuh sudah meronta. Ibunya berangkat pagi sama seperti dengannya berangkat sekolah. Tidak sempat untuk membuatkan makanan disaat ia pulang.

Miris? Iya. Tapi Mayuzumi tidak pernah mengeluhkan itu semua atau memprotes yang tidak seharusnya. Ia orang yang dapat menerima sebuah kondisi yang memang tidak merugikannya. Asal ia dapat membaca dengan tenang jauh dari hiruk pikuk, itu juga sudah cukup.

Tapi sekarang kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah, menerima seseorang yang sama sekali tak dikenal. Bahkan, tadi siang ia dipaksa untuk mengakui sebuah hubungan. Jadi kenyataannya saat ini, dia telah memasukkan satu orang ke dalam hidupnya, yang ia percaya akan membuat masalah dan merugikan dirinya.

Seharusnya dia menolak dari awal. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa atau dapat dikatakan jika ia terbawa begitu saja, dirasa anak kecil itu mempunyai suatu ilmu hipnotis. Bukan tidak mungkin, kan? Matanya saja belang, bagaimana dengan yang lain?

Mayuzumi tipe manusia yang tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain dengan cepat. Pada saat Akashi memintanya untuk berpacaran dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Hanya ada satu hal dalam pikirannya, anak itu sudah gila.

Dia tidak tahu tentang Akashi, dan tidak pernah ingin tahu. Tidak yakin dengan suatu hubungan apalagi sesama jenis.

Katanya, menjalin hubungan itu harus ada kasih sayang. Namun, Mayuzumi sama sekali tak tahu apa itu kasih sayang. Semoga Akashi tidak akan menyeretnya ke dalam jurang masalah.

Sepuluh menit ia habiskan untuk memasok energi dengan memasukkan makanan ke dalam tubuh. Meremat bungkusan yang tersisa, dan membuangnya ke kotak sampah.

Dia menarik tangannya ke atas sebagai peregangan otot. Mulai mengeluarkan novel tanpa bajunya dari dalam tas. Tidak menghitung menit ia tenggelam dalam kontes dunianya.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Kegaduhan mulai membaur bersama ucapan sensei saat dia mengakhiri pelajarannya. Namanya juga anak kelas satu masih terbawa suasana kebiasaan saat SMP. Aomine dan Kise keluar lebih dulu melewati sensei Matematikanya dengan tidak sopan.

"Akashicchi, duluan ya..." Teriak Kise.

Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepala. Di kelas ini sepertinya hanya dia yang terlihat normal.

"Akashi-kun, nanti latihan pukul berapa?" Tanya Kuroko yang melihat Akashi sudah menenteng tas.

"Seperti biasanya. Oh, aku belum berterima kasih atas buku yang kemarin," Akashi mundur lagi mendekati meja Kuroko. "

"Tak masalah. Malah kau membayarnya kelebihan."

"Baiklah," katanya. Dia meninggalkan Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

Akashi berjalan mengikuti kata hatinya. Bukan pulang, bukan. Tapi berbelok arah diperempatan yang kemarin sempat ia lalui bersama seseorang. Asal tahu saja, otaknya itu bisa menyimpan sesuatu lebih lama dari yang lain.

Seringaiannya mengembang saat manik heterokomnya melihat palang di atas pintu yang menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah kelas duabelas-satu. Akashi mempercepat jalannya beberapa oktaf karena para senpainya sudah keluar satu per satu, itu artinya kelas sudah berakhir dan dia tak perlu menunggu lama seperti kemarin.

Mengamati dengan tajam kepala-kepala yang menyembul dari dalam kelas. Tapi dari sekian banyaknya siswa, dia tidak menemukan seseorang dengan kepala berwarna abu. "Tsk!" Decaknya kesal.

Tidak sabar, dia melibatkan dirinya untuk langsung mengecek ke dalam. Menyerngit kasar, kosong melongpong sudah tidak ada manusia, setan pun mungkin sudah ikut pulang.

Akashi menggeram, menyeret kakinya ke luar dari kelas. Dia tahu di mana sang senpai tercinta berada. Kaki mungilnya mulai menapaki sebuah tangga. Kedua tangan masuk kesaku celana.

Dalam waktu kurang lebih sembilanpuluh detik Akashi berhasil melewati limabelas anak tangga.

Semilir angin menyambutnya liar ketika sudah menapaki lantai beton tanpa atap. Menyibakkan jas seragamnya, memperlihatkan kemeja yang tersembunyi dengan rapi. "Chihiro," gumamnya dalam.

Kedua alisnya bertautan garang. Terima kasih telah memberikannya sebuah pemandangan apik. Di mana kedua bola matanya harus ternodai karena melihat seseorang yang ia cari sedang asyik berpelukan dengan orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai ho... HAPPY AKAMAYU/MAYUAKA DAY 2016 *pelukbangMayuAka*. Sedih sih, nggak ada yang nyumbangin hadiah untuk mereka. Mungkin lagi pada sibuk atau apa? Tapi semoga makin banyak MayuAka shipper. Wish! Mereka makin cute, Akashi manis dengan hal biasanya ke Mayuzumi. Dan bayangin Mayuzumi senyum gara-gara Akashi itu sesuatu. Love you, baby!**

 **.**

 **.**

Little Madara: hallo Madara-chan. Thanks suportnya. Setuju, karena Bokushi itu ahagsdbxdh kalau sama bang Mayu *jingkrakjingkrak*

0nihim3putri: alo... Hai.. Kita satu kapal. Maaf lama lho, aku nyamain tanggalnya mereka. Hehe gomen sudah menunggu. Btw, thank rifiunya.

.

 **Thaks too for rifiu, fav, foll, silent reader.**

 **#SalamAkaMayu/MayuAkaDay2016!**


End file.
